I, Robin
by Qazxcde5 - The Newsman
Summary: Five heroes - four metahumans. This is the story of the odd man out, and his remarkable adventures. I am your host, Garfield Logan, and this is "I, Robin"


Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans, and make no profits from this endeavor save our intellectual satisfaction.

* * *

Huffing and puffing, Raven and I closed in on Dr. Light. His menacing machine had imprisoned Starfire, and we had no notion as to what this machine did, or even how it functioned. Unfortunately, Robin was taking care of some other business in Gotham, and wasn't due to get back until tomorrow. I sighed and charged at Dr. Light. We really could have used Robin's help. Raven was closing in on Light, but as she got close, he wheeled and fired his photon cannon point blank into her chest. Raven yelped, and slumped to the floor, stunned. Cyborg was already standing on the other side of the machine when I reached it. We had Light and his technology surrounded. He just laughed at us.

"If you two want to see your friend alive again, don't move. With this technology, I will drain her of her inner light until she is left a quivering mass, unable to rationalize. I only regret that the effects are not permanent." I was helpless… again. I was always the comedic dude, the one who told the jokes, but never the hero. I glanced over at Raven. She had gotten up but she, like Cyborg and I, didn't dare move. The Titans were at a standstill, we couldn't save Starfire, all because I was too weak to save her in time. The factory we were in was abandoned so no distraction was possible. I had an idea. For what seemed to be the millionth time, I let the cooling energy flow through my body. Slowly I turned back into the green human that I had been all of my life, or at least, all of my life that I could remember. Once I had fully re-formed, I made my proposition.

"Take me instead." Cyborg and Raven were dumbfounded. They didn't know what to do, now that I, the admittedly somewhat cowardly member, was offering to sacrifice myself for a teammate. Light laughed.

"I can't do that, my little green friend. She has the most light inside of her of any of you, and hers is unlike any I have ever seen. Her energy actually appears to regenerate, rather than being a simple static force, as in an ordinary human. But since you are so brave I will en_light_en you to the effects of my machine." I stared at him intently, holding back my shame. Once again, I had failed at saving someone. Light continued, "This light that I am so involved in, it is wonderful, it is energizing. Nevertheless, I need more. This machine can capture a special type of light that is in a person. One would call it good energy. Once the machine is fully charged, this specimen," he spat out the words "will be drained fully of her good energy. It will give me new powers that I still cannot imagine!" He began laughing. However, in the middle of his laugh, the sound of glass breaking reduced him to silence. The shattered glass fell from the ceiling and Robin crashed into Dr. Light.

"Boo-Yah!" Cyborg yelled and quickly morphed his cannon, waiting for them to separate so he could shoot Dr. Light. I let the feeling of ferocity burn through my veins, and my body morphed into the oh-so familiar Siberian tiger. It was a rush, as usual. Any animal I wanted was at my wishes, even alien animals. Raven joined me, as we all waited for a clear path of attack, so as to avoid hurting Robin. I glanced over at Star to see that she looked cold, seeming to be frozen on the bed that she was laid on. A light was lit on the machine. A door opened on the larger bulk of the machine. Light yelled

"Ha! Now get off me you pest!" He shot Robin with his light ray. _Dang it! _I thought. His plan was to only take one of us on until his machine was ready. Robin was blasted into the machine door. The door shut tightly and Robin banged on it from the inside.

"Don't worry, I'll save you buddy!" Cyborg said, as he ran to the computer panel to try to stop it. Raven uttered her familiar magic words and Light was plastered against the wall. I ran to Light and growled at him. His eyes were full of regret over his wasted machine, but that was overpowered by his sheer terror when he saw Raven. There was a soft sound of water falling, and my tiger senses quickly recognized the acidic scent of urine. I rapidly transformed back to myself.

"Dude!" I cried, "That is so disgusting!" Just then, the machine stopped, the light went out, and the door opened. Within the chamber, Robin stood, unsteady on his feet. His uniform, his mask, and even his hair were bleached white, and his skin appeared to be severely sunburnt. He fainted. Cyborg caught him, and seconds after he was removed from his chamber, Star's glass prison opened. She too had lost some color, but towards the other end of the spectrum. Her uniform and hair were grey, and her body was a light blue, as if she had been frostbitten. Cyborg sighed again, he put Robin on one shoulder, and when I walked over, he placed Star on my back. My jobs, as usual, carry the unconscious and be a mere assistant during the battles. I shrugged off the feelings of uselessness. Cyborg quickly ran his medical scanner over Star's form, and happily declared that she would be back to normal in a few days. He was not so sure about Robin though. Raven carried light with her magic and she split form us to drop him off at Arkham Asylum. Cyborg and I carried our fallen comrades back to Titan's Tower. I stared after Raven until she was out of sight. Once she was, I sighed and followed Cyborg to help where I could.

* * *

Authors Note (The Newsman): This is our first collabaritive fanfiction, so please tell us what you think. Remember, leave a review, get a response!


End file.
